The Gondolier
by soranamu
Summary: "Apa kau tahu legendanya, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko, lagi-lagi mengulum senyum. "Sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah Ponte dei Sospiri ketika matahari terbenam akan dianugerahi cinta abadi dan kebahagiaan."


**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning** : _kind of drabble_, OOC, _typo(s)_, AU, BL, judul ga nyambung, _plotless_, _fluff_ gatot, ga jelas (_seriously_), etc.

**A/N** : _Yo, guys. Here I come with a brand new piece of shit_ asdfksdkgl buat yang nunggu Tag Berantai _update_, mohon bersabar ya /bungkuk/ btw benda ini saya persembahkan buat **niminanrii**, yang udah sabar nunggu AoKuro buatan saya (walaupun ga jadi nge-angst oTL) dari tau kapan. Maaf karena meng-OOC-kan Aomine dan Kuroko. Semoga lo suka ya nim (/ -_-)/

_Well, enjoy!_

_._

_._

Pertama kali melayangkan pandangan, Aomine segera memutuskan bahwa sebutan 'Bocah _Gondolier_' adalah panggilan yang tepat.

Seorang _gondolier_ harusnya memiliki bentuk tubuh yang kokoh dan kekar sebagai hasil kegiatan mereka mengayuh _gondola_ setiap hari, pikir Aomine. Namun sosok pemuda satu ini sama sekali tidak memenuhi asumsinya selama ini.

Kulitnya pucat, mulus seperti kulit anak perempuan. Kaos bergaris-garis putih-biru tua yang ia kenakan tampak kebesaran membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Helaian surai biru pucat mencuat asal dari balik topi anyaman bambu berlapis pita. Dan sepasang iris sewarna langit musim panas menatap datar di bawah bayang-bayang senja.

Aomine meneliti figur pemuda itu dengan sangsi, pandangannya turun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ada yang salah, Tuan?" Sang _gondolier_ melontarkan pertanyaan dalam bahasa Jepang yang fasih, berusaha tetap sopan sembari terus menyeimbangkan kayuhan.

Aomine memicingkan mata, sedikit terayun-ayun di dalam _gondola_ yang di tumpanginya.

"Kau orang Jepang." Tudingnya. "Orang jepang, dan orang dari negara manapun kecuali Italia, tidak bisa menjadi seorang _gondolier_. **[1]** Mengakulah, Bocah _Gondolier_, _gondola_ ini hasil curian, kan?"

Yang dituduh hanya mengulum senyum samar, mengayuhkan tongkat pengayuh dengan lihai ketika mereka tiba di belokan. Ia tidak menjawab sampai _gondola_ berada pada posisi yang aman, lurus dan seimbang mengikuti aliran kanal.

"_Gondola_ ini memang bukan milikku, Tuan, tapi milik perusahaan _gondola_ tempatku bekerja." Jawabnya tenang. "Orangtuaku memang orang Jepang, tapi aku lahir dan tumbuh di sini, di Venesia. Dan asosiasi _gondoliers_ tidak keberatan memberikan lisensi padaku untuk melajukan _gondola_." **[2]**

"Tapi tubuhmu sama sekali tidak kekar." Tampik Aomine keras kepala, rupanya masih belum puas dengan pengakuan lawan bicaranya. "Seorang _gondolier_ harusnya bertubuh kokoh. Bukan begitu, Bocah?"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, Tuan, bukan Bocah. Dan umurku dua puluh tiga tahun." Protes sang _gondolier_ sambil membenahi letak topinya yang agak miring, menatap Aomine dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterka maknanya. "Aku baru mengoperasikan _gondola_ selama sebulan, wajar saja jika tubuhku belum terbentuk, bukan?"

"Ah, ya." Aomine memasang cengiran lebar. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, Tetsu, namaku Aomine Daiki. Dan ternyata usia kita sama."

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, sedikit terkejut mendengar Aomine memanggil namanya dengan akrab. Tapi pemuda itu tidak keberatan. Buktinya, ia hanya mengulaskan senyum lembut dan berkata, "salam kenal, Tuan Aomine."

"Jangan kaku begitu." Sahut Aomine, jemarinya menyapu permukaan luar _gondola_ yang halus. "Panggil saja Aomine, atau Daiki."

"Baiklah, Aomine-_kun_."

Matahari lamat-lamat mulai menghilang di balik bangunan-bangunan batu bata yang berdiri menjulang di pinggir kanal. Langit kemerahan perlahan memudar, digantikan semburat pucat keunguan pertanda malam akan segera merengkuh Venesia. Lampu-lampu antik yang bertengger di dinding batu mulai dinyalakan. Alunan gesekan biola dari salah satu restoran pasta di dekat sana sayup-sayup mulai terdengar di udara. Halus, manis, dinamis.

Kuroko mendayung _gondola_ dengan tenang, menjaga kecepatannya agar tidak terlalu kencang atau terlalu pelan. Ia melepas topi, membiarkan benda itu jatuh tergantung di punggungnya. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Aomine, ia mendapati pemuda itu tengah memandangi beberapa _gondola_ lain yang melaju mendahului mereka.

"Kota ini sungguh indah." Gumam Aomine setengah melamun, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Romantis. Meski kata romantis sama sekali tak cocok untukku, duh."

"Apa yang membawamu ke Venesia, Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya dengan suara datarnya. Samar-samar, Aomine bisa menangkap wajah tersenyum Kuroko di bawah keremangan cahaya.

"Aku sedang patah hati." Aomine mengatakannya sambil tergelak, membuat Kuroko mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kekasihku lebih memilih orang lain. Cih, pemuda bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, pilihanmu mengunjungi Venesia kurang tepat. Kau akan menemukan banyak turis berpasang-pasangan dan bermesraan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Gerutu Aomine. "Tapi, hei, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru di sini."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mahfum dalam diam dan keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka berdua. Aomine melempar pandangan pada air yang beriak tenang, menatap bayangannya yang terperangkap di sana. Cahaya lampu yang memantul menari-nari liar-begitu cepat seakan-akan membentuk siluet wajah seorang pemuda pirang bermata madu yang amat dikenalinya.

Aomine mengerjap, menepis bayangan itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Dan tepat ketika ia akan mengangkat dagu, suara Kuroko menyapa telinganya.

"Aomine-_kun_, sebentar lagi kita akan melewati _Ponte dei Sospiri_, **[3]** salah satu jembatan Venesia yang indah dan terkenal."

Benar saja. Lima ratus senti dari gondolanya yang tengah melaju pelan, _Ponte dei Sospiri_ terlihat begitu menawan. Aomine sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mengamati struktur jembatan yang terbuat dari batu kapur putih itu dengan seksama.

"Apa kau tahu legendanya, Aomine-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko, lagi-lagi mengulum senyum. "Sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah _Ponte dei Sospiri_ ketika matahari terbenam akan dianugerahi cinta abadi dan kebahagiaan." **[4]**

"Cih, aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal cengeng semacam itu." Pungkas Aomine. Kuroko mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali mendayung dengan pelan dan tenang.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Hei, kau mau mencobanya?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Aomine menatapnya menembus mata hingga jantung, mengirim tremor dan sensasi hangat yang aneh ke dalam perutnya.

"Kita bukan sepasang kekasih." Ucapnya tergugu, merona merah meski raut wajah tetap terjaga kaku. "Dan senja sudah berlalu."

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba." Ulang Aomine setengah berbisik, tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

_Gondola_ sedikit bergoyang ketika Aomine melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko. Tangannya terulur, menunggu tangan pemuda stoik itu menyambutnya. Semula ragu, Kuroko meletakkan tongkat pengayuh _gondola_-nya pada posisi yang aman, lalu melangkah mendekati Aomine dan menjamah tangan besarnya yang hangat.

_Ponte dei Sospiri_ semakin dekat dan keduanya berdiri di sana. Dahi bersentuhan, jemari bertautan. Rasa gugup mendera mereka berdua, dan entah kenapa, rasa bahagia terselip di antaranya.

"Sejujurnya," Aomine berbisik. "Aku berharap legenda itu nyata."

Kuroko tidak punya waktu untuk merespon ketika bibir Aomine menyegel lembut bibirnya. Bibir itu terasa dingin, namun menenangkan di saat bersamaan. Kuroko memeluk leher Aomine dan menariknya lebih dekat, sementara Aomine merengkuh pinggang Kuroko dengan erat. Seolah takut kehilangan, seakan dunia akan runtuh jika genggaman mereka terlepas.

Tanpa disadari, _Ponte dei Sospiri_ telah berlalu tak jauh di belakang mereka. Kedua bibir itu berpisah demi mencecap udara, dan dahi-dahi kembali bersentuhan.

"Aku juga, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko berbisik di antara deru napasnya. "Aku juga."

Aomine menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ditautkannya lagi bibirnya pada bibir mungil Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, _gondolier _yang baru ditemuinya secara acak.

Kuroko Tetsuya, cinta dan candu barunya.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

_Gondola_ : perahu dayung tradisional asal Venesia, Italia.

_Gondolier_ : pendayung gondola.

**[1] **_Gondolier_ harus seorang pria yang lahir di Venesia. _Gondola_ biasanya diwariskan turun temurun dari ayah pada anak laki-lakinya. _Well_, karena Kuroko orang Jepang, jadi saya bikin sedikit variasi (?) /ditimpuk

**[2] **Para _gondolier_ harus memiliki lisensi untuk melajukan _gondola_.

**[3] **_Ponte dei Sospiri _(Jembatan Desah) adalah salah satu jembatan khas Venesia. Jembatan ini menghubungkan penjara dengan ruang interogasi.

**[4] **Menurut legenda setempat, sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah _Ponte dei Sospiri_ ketika matahari terbenam akan mendapat cinta abadi dan kebahagiaan. Karena Kuroko dan Aomine ciumannya gak pas matahari terbenam... Saya menyerahkan pada imajinasi pembaca aja deh, cinta mereka abadi apa enggak /diinjak

.

.

**A/N** : _okay_._ I suck_. oTL maaf kalo referensinya kurang tepat. _Don't sue me, people_. RnR? /shot


End file.
